Saria!
by Lestat Vampire God
Summary: I wrote a story!!!???
1. Default Chapter

Saria Forest Sage  
By Vampire Inu-Yasha  
  
Authors note!!! Hello This is a story about my favorite sage!!! Saria!!! Yay..i don't know what the story is about but I'll write what im thinking!!!  
  
Saria is sitting on a stump and takes out her wooden ocarina and play her song "Sarias Song"!!  
  
Stupid fairy that bothers the hell outta me Navi- Listin you wanna talk to saria riggggggghhhhhhttttt!!  
  
Saria-Silly Fairy I'm saria (saria chuckles)  
  
Navi- Answer my question!!  
  
Saria- But im saria!!  
  
Navi- ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!!!!!  
  
Saria- but---  
  
Navi- OH MY GOD!!! ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!!! YES OR NO !!! TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Navi hits saria  
  
Saria-(weeps) no..no!!  
  
Navi- see that's all you had to do..stupid sage.(navi disappears)  
  
Saria- hmmm.maybe I shouldn't play that song anymore...i'll just play the Bolero of Fire!!!  
  
Saria plays the bolero of fire and a box pop up outta no where!!!  
  
Box- You wanna warp to Death mountain crater?  
  
Saria- um..yes?  
  
Box-ok!  
  
Saria warps to death mountain crater!!  
  
Saria- Whew!! Its hot in here!!!  
  
Navi pops outta no where to warn saria that she needs the fire tunis or whats it called red goron..whatever it's a tunic when she realizes its saria so she goes away and leaves saria to burn!!  
  
Saria-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Mah hair!!! Mah hair!!! IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!! MAH HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPP!!!  
  
Saria gos insane and jumps into molten lava and burns and stuff!!! Awwwwww poor saria ish dead and stuff ;( well cuz its my story .....Saria is swimming in lake hylia!!!  
  
Saria- what a nice day to swim in a icy cold lake!!! Hmm..maybe I should go look for link!!  
  
What..she cant look for link!? WHATS WRONG WITH LOOKING FOR LINK HUH!!???? TELL ME!!!! FINE DON'T TELL ME!!!!  
  
Saria warps to where link is!!  
  
Link- whatcha doin in my bed sari-----  
  
Saria- uh..im tired?  
  
Link-(thinks perverted) oh so you like me eh?  
  
Saria slaps link senseless  
  
Link -owwwww!!!  
  
Saria- stupid link..  
  
Zelda- uh howd I get here?  
  
Saria- link make Zelda go away..  
  
Link-oki!!!  
  
Link plays some song that sends Zelda to skull kids place  
  
Skull kid- hey baby!!! Whats a pretty girl like you doin in these parts of the woods?  
  
Zelda-oh no  
  
I wont even write about what happens lets just say skull kid is very very lonely at night.and at day and he has been threw puberty........ewwwwwwww don't think nasty!!!! Skull kid and Zelda play checkers!!!  
  
Saria-uh  
  
Link- hmmm..wanna make out?  
  
Saria beats link with a deku stick for hours.anyways...link dies!!!! But don't worry a fairy revives him!!  
  
Link - Aw im gonna slice you up so bad with my sword!!!  
  
Saria- (puts spells on link!!)  
  
Link- hey!!! Why cant I move!!! Why cant I move!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT FEEL MY LEGS !!! I CANT FEEL MY LEGS !!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I CANT WALK!!!! IM CRIPPLED!!!!  
  
Saria- stupid link I paralyzed you..  
  
Link -oh.ok  
  
End of Chapter one!!!!!!!  
  
So how did you like it..WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!!??? FINE.. well if you did keep looking every day for chapter 2!!!! Chapter 2: Whoa I made another chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter 2!!!! Whoa I made a chapter 2!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2! Whoa i made a new chapter!

Chapter 2!!!! Whoa I made a chapter 2!!!!  
  
In this chapter saria is a goth!!!!! Hehehe I always wondered how she would act if she was a goth.like scary and scary hehehe!!! Im not sayin all Goths are scary...yea.. oki read!!!  
  
Story starts out with Saria er um singing? YEA!! SINGING.HMMM WHATS A GOOD SONG.HA!!!!! I KNOW!!!! PERFECT!!!  
  
Saria- Back in black I hit da sack I've been to long im glad to be back!!!! yes im dead loose from da noose!!! Hum hum hum hum hum hum!! I got nine lives cat size !! using every one of them livin wild yes im bad yea im bad well im baaaeaad baaaeaeaaed yes im back in black!!!! (hey I don't know all da lyrics!!) back in the day I drive a Cadillac am a one with a bullet im a powerpack!!!! Hummm hummmhummm!!! Cuz im bad yes im bad well im bad yes im bad well im baaaaaaaaaeeeeaeaeaeaead well im back in black yes im back in black!!  
  
solo!!! Navi plays electric guitar!!!!- eeeerererereeer eeeeeeeaaarrrrrrr dinly dinlkd dun dun ddaaaa dedrrrrr  
  
Saria- baaaeaeaeaead bahahahed yea im baaeaeaeaeaehehaehad!!! Yes im back in black!!!!  
  
Link- what are you singin saria!!! It sounds awful!!  
  
See saria is scary now so she says scary stuff that make no sense!!!!  
  
Saria- how I've Waited For you to come I've been here all along Now that you've arrived please stay awhile and I promise I wont keep you long..I'll keep you forever.  
  
Link-that's really scary and it doesn't make sense.your scaring me..um im going now..  
  
Saria- But you just arrived.  
  
Link-but um..your scary.why is your hair black? Why are you wearing black? Why did you paint around your eyes with the color black...  
  
Saria- Your only young.but your gonna die....  
  
Link- hm.im going.you weirdo..being weird and stuff.  
  
Link plays a song and warps tooooooooooo hyrule temple!!!  
  
(Song!!) Saria- I'm over it. You see im falling in the vast of this.. clouded by the memories of the past at last I say.. I feel it fading I cant speak or else you will dig my grave. You feel them finding always wining take my hand now be alive! YOU SEE I CANNOT BE FORSAKEN BECAUSE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE!!!!..we walk amongst you feeding raping(not like rap like you know.) must we hide from everyone? I'm over it. why cant we be together every (I forgot the word that goes here) sleeping so long taking up the mast (not so sure of mast I think its mass or arg I don't know) .at last I say. I feel it fading I cant speak or else you will dig my grave. You feel them finding always wining take my hand now be alive! YOU SEE I CANNOT BE FORSAKEN BECAUSE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE ....we walk amongst you feeding raping must we hide from everyone? YOU SEE I CANNOT BE FORSAKEN BECAUSE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! WE WALK AMONGST YOU FEEDING RAPING!! EVERY ONE!! (music goes here!!) EEEEVVVERRRY OOONNNEEE!!!  
  
Saria- yea that was one of my best songs!! Hmm im gonna hunt down link!!!  
  
Finds link in lost woods!!! (ha he warped back!!) saria grabs link and..unfortunately...sings once again.arrrr!!! Stop singing SARIA!!!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR SONGS!!! Wait a second I write when she sings!!! Whoa im like blamblam  
  
Saria grabbing link by the neck and raising him up in the air- you fell away what more can I say? The feelings evolved.. I wont let it out. I cant replace. your screaming face feeling the sickness inside .why wont you diiiie!!! Your blood in mine!! We'll be fine. Then your body. will be miiiine!!!! So many words cant describe my face this feelings evolved so soon to break outi cant relate to a happy state feeling the blood run inside..why wont you diiiiiiee!!!! Your blood in mine!!! We'll be fine!!!then your body will be mine!!!! Why is every thing so freaking off of me!! Keep me down to watch you think I SHOULD PAY !!! must you tempt me and provoke the minestry!!  
  
Saria cuts links throat or slits.ewwwwwwwwwwwwww bloddd..wait......yummmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!! aw link all dead and stuff  
  
I could have made this chapter better but I couldn't..I COULDN'T!!! them damn leprechauns tell me to do stuff..damn them!!! this chapter never happened!!!! But if you think it did... read the next chapter!!! Its called "Saria Rage!!!" and I promise no more songs!! 


	3. Chapter 3! Sarias Rage!

Chapter 3!!! Sarias Rage!!!  
  
Author note- ok I keep forgetting to write this!!! Arrrr!! Ok um I don't own any thing I write!!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!! I would like to own it..so um don't sue me.cuz I have no munny!!!  
  
Chapta 3!!!!  
  
Whooooooo I cant believe im writing another chapter!!! Whoa..yea.ok im like listen to this kewl song it goes dun dun daa dun dun da da!! its kool .LIKE KOOL AID!!!! Yea.(arrr!! I don't own kool aid...well I guess I do if I buy it yea!!! I own kool aid!!!!) oki!! In this chapter Saria is full with rage and hate!!! She has a real temper prob..yea!!!  
  
Story starts off with Saria sitting on her chair in her house or tree or..whatever.yea she sits and thinks of all the people she hates when link opens the door!!!!  
  
Link- Hi!!! Whats up Saria!!!??  
  
Saria- you couldn't knock?  
  
Link- well the door was open so..  
  
Saria- YOU COULDN'T KNOCK!!!???? All you had to do was knock!!! Is that so hard? Ooooooh!!! I forgot "the hero of time" doesn't have to open the door!!!!!  
  
Link- im sorry..  
  
Saria- Im sorry? That's all you have to say? WHAT ABOUT IM SORRY SARIA FOR NOT KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AND RUDELY OPENING THE DOOR!!!!!  
  
Link- what's wrong with you? You've never acted this way before..  
  
Saria- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!!  
  
Link goes away!!! Now saria ish all alone in her room thinking of people to put in her "hit list"  
  
Saria- hmmmm. Who should I put on my hit list? Hmm. I know mikau!!! I hate him and his shifty eyes.always shifting..yes!!  
  
Saria marks down Mikaus name!!  
  
Saria- hm. Who will I mark down next?  
  
Zelda knocks on the door!!  
  
Saria- who is it?  
  
Zelda- me!!  
  
Saria- me who?  
  
Zelda- me silly! Zelda!!  
  
Saria- Go away!!! Leave me alone!!! Go off and kill your self!!! I hear suicide is all the "rage" in Hyrule these days!!  
  
Zelda- Why do you say that?  
  
Saria- hmm. Um.you know malon?  
  
Zelda- can you open the door first?  
  
Saria- ANSWER MY QUESTION!!  
  
Zelda- ok! Ok! Yes I do know malon.  
  
Saria- well (uses ebil powers and makes malon commit suicide!!) she just committed suicide.  
  
Zelda hears screams coming from lon lon ranch!!  
  
Zelda- what was that!!? Im going off and seeing whats wrong! I'll be right back saria!!  
  
Saria- Whine is Fine but Whiskeys quicker Suicide is so much better (don't own this mixed up quote)  
  
Saria is bored so she decides to go meet skull kid in the dark parts of the "Lost Woods"  
  
Skull kid- so uh ..what did you want?  
  
Saria has an ebil smile on her face as she takes out a golden deku beatin stick!!  
  
Saria- I just wanted to play with you..  
  
Skull Kid- uh..why do you.uh.play?  
  
Saria- yes all I wanted to do is.HEY IS THAT ZELDA !!!???  
  
Skull kid turns head to see but WHACK!!!! Skull kid gets hit in da head with the stick!!!! Skull kid lays on grassy grass and slowly dies !!!  
  
Saria- oh yea.. well erm..  
  
Saria feels powerful now that shes killed skull kid and sets off to "talk" with the deku tree!!  
  
Deku tree- Hello Saria! How are you this fine da--- Saria? What Are you doing with.what is that? IS THAT GAS O' LEAN?  
  
Saria- yes my dear tree it is gasoline.  
  
Deku tree- why do you have gasoline-----hey!!! Don't be throwing me gasoline!!!!!! Hey stop!! Stop!!!!  
  
Saria lights a match and watches Deku Tree turn to ashes!!!!  
  
Saria- Dumb tree asking me questions...  
  
ME!!- ok um this ish getting weird so I'll stop..man I don't know why I write these stupid stories.I mean no one reads them!!! Man.ima stop for five minutes!!!  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Me again- whoa im wasted on kool aid..whew!!! im so dizzay!!!  
  
Me falls on the floor but surprisingly can still write hmmmmm.  
  
Ok im done for today!!! Review!!! Yeah!!! Review!!! Bai ^.^ 


End file.
